


You, Me, Us, Them

by carochan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: Alexander is a single father, and it’s hard raising young Philip on his own. Although, shortly after moving to New York, Aaron Burr comes into their lives. Which really relieves some of the stress.





	

 

“Philip, don’t go too far!” Alexander calls to his son. He decides to take the ten year old out to the park today. It was the first time since they’d moved here, that Alex had a day off. Yet, even on his day off; he brought his laptop along to get some writing done. As he sits at a picnic table with a water bottle beside his computer, Alexander types away. His son is busy running around with a couple of other children. Having great fun by the seems. 

 

Things seem quite peaceful until he heard his son’s cry of pain. “Pa!” Philip exclaimed. Alexander is quick to the young boy’s aid. Philip is holding his wrist limply, crying. “Pa, it hurts..” It wasn’t Philip who found his way back to his father. It was another man, who escorted the child to Alexander. 

 

“My daughter and him were roughhousing.” The man stated and a little girl stood behind him, fingers clenched in her father’s pant leg. “He fell off of the playground.”

 

“Awk, love.” Alexander muttered to his son, seeing the swelling in his wrist already.

 

“I am..sorry, Phil!” The young girl claims and spoke quickly, hiding her face when Alexander caught her gaze. He takes his glasses off and shook his head.

 

“You meant no harm.” He enthuses and packed up his computer, slinking his bag over his shoulder. He picks Philip up and held him. No matter how old, or much he grew, he’d still baby his son. Philip is crying into his father’s shoulder, his nose being tickled by Alexander’s hair. With one hand, Alexander held it out to the man. “Alexander.” He greeted.

 

“Aaron,” the man shook Alexander’s hand. 

 

“This wouldn’t be the first time he’s sprained a wrist, so no worries.” Alexander smiles. “Have a good day,” he headed off then. They go to the doctors and brace Philip’s wrist. Then got ice cream and all seemed fine. 

 

“Had you known this girl before, Philip?” Alexander asks as they eat dinner back home. A small studio apartment, it’s all Alexander could afford. He made sure to get the one with access to the roof, knowing that made Philip happy. To go up on the roof, look at the sky and the stars. 

 

“Oh, yes!” Philip nods. “She is in my class. Her name is Theodosia. I call her Theo, she doesn’t like the full version as much. Unless it’s her pa saying it.” He answered. “She’s very kind.” 

 

“I’d assume that much. You wouldn’t befriend her if she weren’t. I know how you are.” Alexander answers while finishing up his dinner. 

 

“How long will this take to heal? I hate having a brace on...all of the other kids make fun of me.” Philip mumbled the last part. Alexander took him by a grip on the shoulders, smiling wide. 

 

“Then you’ll tell them you sprained it by punching someone who laughed at you. And, that you are not afraid to sprain the other!” As he spoke, Philip laughed, snorting for a mere second. They clean up together and Philip gets to sleep around nine. 

 

Winter break was upon them, so luckily Philip didn’t have school. The next day, Alexander took Philip back to the park. “Okay, you be careful this time around, love.” He says, zipping Philip’s jacket up to keep him warm, before ruffling his hair and letting him run off. 

 

“He’s a trooper.” Came a voice from the day prior. So calm, collective. Aaron, was it? Alexander looks up from the journal he’d been writing in. Yes, the man sits across from him.

 

“Ah, he is  _ my _ son, after all.” Answering with this, Alexander looked back down. 

 

“Do you bring him along every day?” 

 

“No, he usually has school..and I work late. Yesterday was our first day out together in..” Alexander thought about it. “A month.” 

 

“A month?” Aaron is shocked. It’s shown in his voice. “Why not on the weekends?”

 

A shrug is given by Alexander, who shuts the journal, deciding to spend a few minutes socializing. “I work every day of the week. He has a sitter in the apartment across the hall. I work late hours.” 

 

As much as Aaron wished to ask why Alexander worked so much, he knew it was inappropriate. “What is his name?”

 

“Philip.” A smile with the answer, Alexander glanced over. Theodosia and Philip were playing tag out in the fielded area this time around. “After his grandfather.” Muttering this, he looked over and smiled. “Theodosia is a nice name. Philip seems to like her.” 

 

“It’s her mother’s.” Aaron was smiling too. “She passed when giving birth, so I thought it right to chose that name.” 

 

“You’re a single father?” Alexander’s eyes light up. “Me too!” He enthused. 

 

“Really?”

 

Alexander nodded, and then spilled like always. “His mother was eighteen, as was I. Her father wished to put dear Philip up for adoption, but I knew that anything I create would live in pride, not shame.” He paused. “I would never wish my childhood ethics onto him.”

 

It seemed that Aaron and him had quite a bit in common. They learned a lot about each other, and it isn’t until the children come running up that they stop speaking. “Pa, can we get some ice cream again?”

 

“No, love. That was just a special treat.” Alexander answered, patting next to him for Philip to sit. Who did so, and looked at Aaron. Then to Theodosia, who sat in Aaron’s lap. 

 

“Theo wants some, too!” He smiled and looked at his father. Who just laughed and shrugged. 

 

“That is up to her father, then.” 

 

“But pa!” Philip frowns and Alexander sighs. 

 

“How about we all go out for ice cream?” Aaron speaks up. “It’s on me.” He says when Alexander looked at him. 

 

Of course, Alexander doesn’t neglect the offer. Aaron walks with them to his car. A nicely sized SUV. It was obvious he made a lot more money than Alexander. Seeing as Philip acted so shocked to be in such a nice, large car. “Pa, can we get one like this?” He asks as they drove. Alexander pat his back.

 

“Some day.” He answered quietly. They arrive at an ice cream parlor minutes later. Where Philip and Theo ran about, playing around after eating their treats. “Well, thank you; Aaron.” He ended their conversation with. “It was nice getting to know you.” He called Philip over, and put a hand on his son’s head. “What do you say, love?”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Burr!” The young one smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is too freaking cute, even for me. Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
